


Together No More

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Post S1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: When Adora closed her eyes she saw Catra. The marks on her back burned as she remembered all that had happened between them and all that was. It was hard to imagine that in such a short time they were pulled apart so much, but they were. And Adora would not forget any of it.After the season 1 finale, Adora contemplates all that has happened between her and Catra.





	Together No More

Adora couldn't sleep.

The brutal cuts and slashes on her back throbbed painfully, each deep breath or slow movement causing jarring pain as the healing skin tore itself apart.

Within her mind, voices and words reverberated--whispering words that she wished she could forget.

Her thoughts continually turned to the happy yellow memories of her childhood, but even the most innocent and bright of her recollections turned sour and grim with every beat of her heart.

And when she closed her eyes, Adora saw a familiar pair of heterochromic eyes--ones that had always been filled with smug mischief and affection--twisted into vicious fury and rage. The piercing gaze of them ripped into Adora's heart and tore her insides into tight shreds.

Adora could feel the phantom of a familiar hand on her face. Soft and gentle and she would nearly relax, but then claws pinned themselves into her flesh and Adora was reminded that she would never see or feel that gentleness again.

For as long as she has been alive they have always been together.

Never apart.

And now Adora's only reminder of her is the deep slashes etched into her back.

Catra.

The girl who had been her other half. The half that had been ripped from her. The half that had been twisted into an unfamiliar darkness. The half that she had left behind.

The half that had tried to kill her.

And she had _smiled_.

Her lips had turned up into that smug grin that Adora had become so accustomed to seeing. The smile had always exhausted her, because it was a sign that Catra had done something monstrously stupid and that Adora had to protect her. But that grin came before and after the best moments of Adora's life--the happiest of her memories.

And now she was afraid that that grin may be the last thing she ever sees.

She'll try again and as her hand moves from Adora's cheek to wrap around her throat--a soft smile will be adorned upon her lips.

Adora knows that Catra’s glowing eyes, wicked grin, and rough hand will haunt her for the rest of her life.

She'll never forget how the light had died from Catra's eyes and fell away into rage.

She'll never forget how Catra's hand ripped into her skin.

She'll never forget the smirk Catra wore as she cut Adora's lifeline and let her fall.

She'll never forget those words that are still whispering throughout her mind.

Adora would never forget how easily love turned into hate.


End file.
